The subject invention relates to the field of osteogenic proteins and pharmaceutical formulations thereof. More particularly, the subject invention involves injectable pharmaceutical formulations comprising hyaluronic acid derivatives and osteogenic proteins. The invention further provides methods for formulating porous injectable gels and pastes from hyaluronic acid.
Osteogenic proteins are those proteins capable of inducing, or assisting in the induction of, cartilage and/or bone formation. Many such osteogenic proteins have in recent years been isolated and characterized, and some have been produced by recombinant methods. For example, so-called bone morphogenic proteins (BMP) have been isolated from demineralized bone tissue (see e.g. Urist U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,256); a number of such BMP proteins have been produced by recombinant techniques (see e.g. Wang et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,864 and Wang et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,549); a family of transforming growth factors (TGF-α and TGF-β) has been identified as potentially useful in the treatment of bone disease (see e.g. Derynck et al., EP 154,434); a protein designated Vgr-1 has been found to be expressed at high levels in osteogenic cells (see Lyons et al. (1989) Proc. Nat'l. Acad. Sci. USA 86, 4554-4558); and proteins designated OP-1, COP-5 and COP-7 have purportedly shown bone inductive activity (see Oppermann, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,691).
Various formulations designed to deliver osteogenic proteins to a site where induction of bone formation is desired have been developed. For example, certain polymeric matrices such as acrylic ester polymer (Urist, U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,909) and lactic acid polymer (Urist, U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,489) have been utilized.
A biodegradable matrix of porous particles for delivery of an osteogenic protein designated as OP is disclosed in Kuber A. Sampath, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,753.
Brekke et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,186,448 and 5,133,755 describe methods of forming highly porous biodegradable materials composed of polymers of lactic acid (“OPLA”).
Okada et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,441, U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,782, U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,893 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,492 and Yamamoto et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,298 disclose a prolonged-release microcapsule comprising a polypeptide drug and a drug-retaining substance encapsulated in an inner aqueous layer surrounded by a polymer wall substance in an outer oil layer.
Yamazaki et al., Clin. Orthop. and Related Research, 234:240-249 (1988) disclose the use of implants comprising 1 mg of bone morphogenetic protein purified from bone and 5 mg of Plaster of Paris. U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,503 discloses composites of hydroxyapatite and Plaster of Paris as bone implant materials.
Collagen matrices have also been used as delivery vehicles for osteogenic proteins (see e.g. Jeffries, U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,370).